Mi mamá
by MariSeverus
Summary: Hay ciertas cosas, que nunca supiste sobre nosotros. Yo te contaré un cuento. Dedicado a mi querida madre muggle en su día y a mi adorada madre sevmionera: Alejandra


Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, excepto ideas.

MariSeverus.

* * *

_MA_DRE:

_En verdad, adoré a tu madre. No está de más decir, que la adoraba. _

_Bien, quizá no me creas, no espero que lo hagas y no espero decir mucho tampoco. Solo quiero decirte, todo lo bueno que he vivido. Y todo, fue gracias a ella. A tu madre. A la única madre que tendrás y a la que le debes todo eso que tienes y todo eso, que sin duda lograrás obtener._

_Adoraba colocar mis labios sobre su cuerpo. Bastante tiempo tuve para hacerlo, aún en las desgracias que me limitaban, los encuentros con ella. Ella era hermosa, ella era esplendorosa. Nada hacía más feliz a tu madre, que una tarde donde tomáramos el té y estuviésemos juntos, charlando sobre divagaciones y temas que normalmente, yo no conversaría con nadie._

_Pero para eso, estaba tu madre. _

_Colocaba mis labios sobre los suyos y todo cambiaba. Los pesares se alejaban de una forma tan sencilla, que simplemente me dejaba patidifuso. La sensación, me hacía pensar en un estado ingrávido, donde lo demás no importaba. Solo el deseo, solo el anhelo de aferrarme fuertemente a ella y jamás dejarla ir._

_¿Has oído o hablado del sexo? Pues, sin temor alguno a expresar lo que siento ya que es una carta, amé estar con tu madre. Amé besar cada parte de su cuerpo. Adoré cada centímetro de piel, que pude probar con mis labios. Lo nuestro, no era solo tener sexo. Lo nuestro era, hacer el amor._

_Y sin embargo, no era el solo hecho de hacer el amor, de acostarnos juntos. ¿Sabes qué era? Te lo diré en pocas palabras:_

_Era mirarla dormir._

_Mirarla dormir, era la sensación más placentera que jamás tuve. Se veía tan hermosa, tan frágil y delicada. Como una muñeca. Tan inocente. Lograba que solo pasara horas mirándola, así tuviera un sueño terrible._

_Mis horas de insomnio, eran por su culpa. Dejar de pensar en ella, resultaba terrible para mí y verla partir, solo despedazaba a mi corazón, pieza por pieza. Lo veía caer, lo podía sentir, cuando ella se iba._

_Nunca quise a algo o a alguien, de esa forma. No sabes cuánto la amé y creo que no lo sabrás. Quizá hasta el día de hoy, no lo sé. Espero que al menos, estas palabras te sirvan para entenderlo._

_Entender que aunque se haya acabado, el amor no se ha consumado. Sigue allí, es lo que nos une y nos unió una vez. Y creo; que será por siempre._

_En fin, luego de una corta vida juntos, llegaste tú a nuestras vidas. Confieso que la idea de compartirla con alguien más, no me agradaba. Me reí un par de veces, sobre mis pensamientos._

_Créeme, entender que íbamos a ser padres, no era sencillo para mí. Y aún así, te vi con ese amor que te veía ella. Ibas a ser parte de nosotros. Ya por ello, te adoraba._

_Una mujer en estado, la cosa más maravillosa que vi jamás. Los cambios de humor, las sensaciones y los trasnochos. Una mujer sí que llevaba las de trabajar, teniendo a un bebé en su vientre. Pero aún así, ella jamás se rindió. Ella era fuerte. Porque ella iba a ser mamá._

_Miré su vientre crecer. Todos los santos días, la veía cambiarse. No era un pervertido, pero vivíamos juntos y tenía que mirarla. Se ponía mucho más hermosa, con el correr de las horas y confieso que me encantaba. Todos los días, enmarañaba mis manos en su cabello y miraba su vientre. ¿Quién podría decir que una mujer hipnotiza, estando embarazada?_

_La sensación que me provocaba ella, era esa. Me encantaba._

_Y entonces, naciste. He de reconocer que no esperaba que fueses una pequeña niña. Miré sus ojos llenos de ternura, en cuanto la tocaste. En cuanto pudo sentir el calor de tu cuerpo, en el suyo. Ese día, no hubo ninguna distracción para mí. Ese día, solo estaba pendiente de ti y de mi esposa. _

_Aunque si quieres saber un secreto, creo que me asusté un poco cuando mencionó que daría a luz. Sentí que podría ocurrir algún tropiezo. Ignoraba la situación y el cómo sería. Pero luego de verte entre sus brazos, sentí que nada mejor podría ocurrir en nuestras vidas._

_¿Te mencioné que tu madre adoraba cantar? Sí, pues es cierto. Todos los días te cantaba y tú, la mirabas atenta. Mirabas sus ojos, tal cuál yo los miré cuando una vez cantó para mí. Me sabía todas las canciones y antes de que comenzara, ya imaginaba qué iba a cantarte. En mi despacho, las tarareaba en mi mente, mientras la escuchaba._

_Eran pegajosas._

_Se mecía, para dormirte. Dormía a tu lado y jamás te dejaba desatendida. ¡Si ni siquiera yo, podía poner mis manos sobre ti! Bueno, yo sí podía. Era tu padre, aunque debía pedirle permiso. ¡Era una madre neurótica, pero se veía tan esplendorosa cada vez que le sonreías!_

_Y con el tiempo creciste. Intentábamos hacerte caminar. Gateabas por todas partes y yo te sostenía, para evitar que te golpearas con algo. Una vez, solo una vez bajo mi cuidado, golpeaste la pata de la mesa. Claro, mamá nunca se enteró ¿Para qué íbamos a decirle eso?_

_Te reías con todo lo malo que me ocurría. Todo te parecía gracioso. Los cambios de pañales, nunca fueron sencillos y tú, no lo hacías más fácil para mí. Muchas veces te perdías de mi vista y muchos sustos hiciste correr._

_Pero eras una bebita._

_La oí llorar, la primera vez que le dijiste: "Mamá". Intentaba ocultar sus lágrimas de mí, pero la podía oír llorar cuando se encerraba en la habitación. Estaba tan feliz, por que tus primeras palabras eran para reconocer, el gran trabajo que ella había hecho por ti._

_Mamá. No dejabas de decirlo. Yo no iba a llorar cuando me llamaste "papá", pero sí sentí muchas cosas distintas, cuando te escuché. Muchas más, cuando pudiste caminar y con pasos torpes, ibas y venías._

_Sencillamente magnífico._

_Mamá te amó como nadie pudo hacerlo. Te cargó, te cuidó cuando estaba enferma y cuando tú estabas enferma. ¿Recuerdas cuando mamá se enfermó y tú tenías apenas unos cinco años? Ese día, nunca la dejamos sola. Aunque ella quería que continuáramos con nuestro día, estuvimos allí. Preparamos su desayuno, lo colocaste en sus manos y ella rió al verte, intentar sostener una enorme bandeja. Por supuesto, yo siempre estuve allí, para guiarte._

_Pero el gran trabajo, siempre lo hizo mamá._

_Te educamos, te enseñamos el resto, pero tú aprenderías sola. Te miramos partir. Recuerdo cuando tu madre lloraba por que ibas a estudiar y la dejabas sola. Le recordé que yo iba a estar allí, que no estarías sola, pero ella aún así lloró por ti. "Dichoso tú" me dijo y hasta ¡logró que Dumbledore le diera un trabajo en Hogwarts, solo para mirarte crecer!"_

_Ella es tu madre, nunca lo olvides. El ser más maravilloso con el que pude encontrarme y aparte de ti, la mujer que más amo en todo este universo y sus adyacencias. Recuerda, mamá solo hay una. No te atrevas a perderla._

_Y cuando tengas a tus hijos, recuérdales este mensaje que te he dado. No te desanimes, mamá y papá no se han ido aún._

_Severus Snape._

— Vamos Severus. Tenemos que visitar a Gabrielle.

— A estas alturas, sería mejor que nos visitara ella.

— Vamos niños, tenemos que visitar a los abuelos. ¿Qué les parece? Hoy es el día de las madres y hay una madre especial, a la que tenemos que darle un regalo.

— Tú.

— Sí, pero yo tengo una madre a la que debo darle un regalo también. ¿O es que creen que aparecí de la nada?

Los niños rieron, mientras Gabrielle miraba el regalo sobre la mesa.

— Nunca olviden; la carta que les acabo de leer.


End file.
